


Going Under, a My Immortal Fan Sequel

by Coffeewolf67



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Vampires, Major Original Character(s), Multi, No Lesbians Die, No Smut, Original Character(s), Other, POV Lesbian Character, POV Original Character, References to My Immortal, Teen Romance, Unofficial Sequel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeewolf67/pseuds/Coffeewolf67
Summary: Its been 10 years ever since Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way had left Hogwarts, and 10 years since the public has heard from her. People don't know where she is or what she is doing now, but when a strange girl starts going to Hogwarts these decade long questions might finally get some answers. Where is Ebony? What is she doing now? How did she defeat Voldemort? And maybe most important, has anything about her changed in the 10 years that she has been given to...This is a fan next generation sequel to the infamous My Immortal. We are not associated with Tara and Raven beyond their works. This fanfiction will be a dissection of My Immortal as well as us trying to make a better story with the premise of a goth vampire OC going to Hogwarts. I guess this is the part where we ask for no flames and tell preps to fuck off.Assume that unless specified otherwise that My Immortal is canon.
Relationships: Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way/Willow, Original Character/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/664501) by Tara Gilesbie/XXXbloodyrists666XXX and Raven/bloodytearz666. 



> Hi, I would like to thank the anonymous co author that I'm going to call New Raven for the lols for the help with the story. I hope you enjoy the story or at least enjoy it by laughing at it. If you have any criticism then let me know in the comments.

Abby rushed through the dark hallways of Hogwarts, not letting the comments of how late it was from the paintings impede on her journey to the headmistress's office. The young Ravenclaw waited outside until the door opened. 

"Headmistress McGonagall! There's trouble inside of Ravenclaw and we need help!" Abby let her usually straight oak colored hair fall into her face. She could worry about looks after she told the headmistress.

The older woman looked at her in surprise. "My heavens dear, are you alright?" She asked softly.

"With all due respect, hell no!" Abby pulled out her notebook from her book bag, which seemed to be holding other books as well. "I think the students of Hogwarts are in danger."

McGonagall looked skeptical at the accusation, but she remembered what terrible things could and have happened when student's concerns weren't taken seriously. "Alright, take a seat and I'll see if I can find out the problem." 

Abby followed instructions as she sat across from the headmistress. "Recently there are many students who have said they were experiencing strange things in the night." Abby flipped the pages of her notebook until she was satisfied with the page she found. "Some said that they have seen a strange figure in the middle of the night and noticed that windows once closed before going to bed were then opened."

Abby looked to see if the headmistress was still following. McGonagall simply nodded at what she was hearing and motioned for her to continue. 

"But one of the most concerning things people have found, is that almost every night a student has had bite marks on their necks when they wake up." McGonagall looked surprised at this but she did not deny Abby's findings.

"Was there any connection between the students with bite marks?" She asked patiently. Abby was taken aback since she thought the woman would think she was crazy, but she quickly turned to her notes.

"There doesn't seem to be much at first, but there are a few things in common." Abby pointed to a list of victims and listed noteworthy traits that would lead to the attacks. "They all took place at night and had the same bite marks on their necks. Around one third took place when a student was alone outside of their dorms, but the dorms seem to be places where they strike too.

"At first no Slytherin's were being attacked, so I thought they could be behind it. But that conclusion turned out to be wrong when Dannel Johnson was attacked, though no Slytherin has been attacked in their dorms yet."

McGonagall thought long and hard about how to point out the one conclusion that could be drawn. All of it was too convenient the only way this could happen is…

"I think that a vampire is in this school." Abby finished. "I know it has to be, because we tested garlic in the windows and it worked… eventually."

McGonagall nodded her head. "Well Abigail it would certainly seem as though we do." She walked to the bookcase and pulled out a book that Abby could only assume was about the subject. "If you are right about this then I would suggest that, as a prefect of Ravenclaw house, you try to implement policies that will hopefully put an end to this."

Abby sighed in relief. "I was thinking about making a club that would specifically work on stopping this vampire with whatever we can! I've done plenty of research on-"

"I'm sure you have Abigail, but I wish it was so simple." She closed the book she was looking through to look Abby in the eyes. "So Abigail, answer me this. How would a vampire be able to drink from so many students consistently without getting caught sneaking into the school?"

Abby paused for a moment before her eyes lit up in shock of the answer. "They would have to be inside the school itself. That means they must be a student or a teacher!"

McGonagall sat back down again. "That's right. And vampires can look like anyone and be able to join the club you're suggesting and sabotage it." McGonagall sighed. "The vampire is more likely to be a student then a teacher, as it would be harder to get away with being a vampire when you have constant contact with the rest of the staff.”

Abby sighed. “So no matter what, the vampire could just join and ruin it?”

McGonagall shook her head. “You could devise ways to make sure that whatever members join are not vampires, but the main way you could do this is if you only invited people in instead of just letting anyone join.”

Abby perked up. “So you’ll allow this club?”

“Yes, but so long as long you are careful and report any progress to the staff so we may take care of it.” She said carefully. 

Abby stood up. “Thank you headmistress, you won't regret this!” She picked up her books and rushed out of the room. McGonagall stared out of the window to the night sky. 'I just pray this doesn't turn into an Ebony situation...' she thought somberly...


	2. Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to make, I had to do some rewrites of the script but I'm very happy with the final product. Tell me if your ideas for the name of the cat.
> 
> Content Warning: The word s*icide is used once but the subject is not brought up in this chapter.

I am Kai Maya Eternity, and I am considered weird in Hogwarts. Some knew this since the moment I took a seat on the train. Some figured it out after I was sorted into Slytherin. Everyone else found out after a fortnight of being there, when I had defeated 3 people in a fight with no help from a student or from staff. One of the clues is the face mask that I always wear despite not seeming to be sick. I don't really take it off during mealtimes, and no one had even seen me eat anything (though some have seen me drink things through a straw.) 

Because of this reason I barely have friends. There are a few and I like them but I don't really talk to many. One day, on November 15th to be specific, a poster on the wall started something that would change everything.

Because of recent attacks all students are required to be within their common rooms by 8 pm. Any caught breaking this rule not just risks detention, but their own safety.  
-The Hogwarts Staff

There were many people around the announcement board with complaints being thrown around towards the people that made this decision, I however, was both happy and troubled.

"Hey Kai," a deep voice called from the crowd beckoning me. "Can you come here for a minute?"

I followed the voice to its source, it was a muscular girl with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. I figured where this was going and sighed as I took off my black leather jacket. I didn't look much up for a fight but people quickly learned not to underestimate me. I was wearing a red t-shirt and my ripped black shorts, as well as the out of place light magenta and faded beanie on my black haired head. The rest of the people who were there that saw me did either one of three things, get out of the area, started to stare but talk with the closest ones around about what could happen, or pulled out their phones or a camera. This happened almost every time I talked to someone.

"So how have you been?" The girl asked out of nowhere. This will either go exactly where I think it will go, or nowhere that I think it will go.

"I've been doing fine." I replied, raising an eyebrow at the offhand question. "Why did you wanna ask?"

"Oh I just wanna see how everyone's little fighting champion is doing." Her smile seemed genuine and very kind, maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Okay, this is nice and all but I think we all want to know what you want." I said gesturing to the little crowd that looked away as I flicked my hand towards them. "If you want a fight I won't be mad but I don't like it when people are coy."

The girl looked stunned, but she quickly giggled at me finding her out so quickly. "Well you are really to the point, and I was worried that was just another ridiculous rumor about you." She came up to me and put her hand up for a handshake. "My name is Atlaniana, but you can just call me Tia. And I have a proposition for you."

I looked strangely at her, but I took her handshake. "What do you have in mind as a proposition?"

Tia shook the hand with respect and let go when we were done. "Well, I wanna talk about it more later, but I wanted to ask if we could do some sparing?"

I looked at Tia like she just said she wanted to do an arm wrestle with the lake monster. "Really? You wanna spar with the all great and powerful Kai? Do you value having any dignity at all?" I answered with a bit of sarcasm as I repeated some of the more generous things people have called me.

"I know it might seem like a suicide stunt, but I have some reasons. I saw you in person with that last fight and you looked pretty roughed up despite it just being one guy."

"In my own defense he never mentioned he was using a potion of strength. Once that wore off he was no match." 

"I know but I heard just the week before you threw someone in the lake like it was nothing!"

"You saying I'm getting rusty?" I put my hand on her collar and many of the people that were brave enough to watch either scattered or got closer to see the action. 

Luckily Tia seemed to notice my smile under the face mask and she had a similar one on her face as she put up her arms in mock surrender. She went right up to my ear and whispered something.

"I want to know something that's been on my mind for a while, and with your help I think I can find it. Sparring is just something I think we'll both find fun and have time to talk about it, so do we have a deal?" She took out her hand in a handshake once more but this time I felt like I was making a deal with the devil. 

My heart was pounding in my chest, I had a feeling that whatever Tia wanted to know from me wasn't good at all. But then again, it felt like there wasn't much of a choice, the eyes of the world were on me and I needed to prove that I wasn't going to back down. Besides, this could be able to help in some way with my goal. I took out my hand and shook Tia's firmly. "It's a deal. 5 pm at the lake Friday sharp or I'm gonna find you and drag you in."

Tia laughed at this threat/joke. "Now that's what I like to hear, I'll see you then!" She then walked off as a crowd of shocked onlookers and I just walked off confused and a little concerned.

I thought that maybe I should go somewhere I haven't really been before, or at least somewhere at a time people would be out. I went on a bridge that many Hogwarts students were having conversations in and they either avoided and ignored me or just went somewhere else. I decided to jot something down in her notebook before she smelled something strange, a cat.

A small black cat suddenly bumped up against my leg. I knelled down and pet the small kitty and heard something, or someone, rushing down the bridge.

“Sorry!” Said a worried voice from the direction the cat must have come from, “I don't know how she got out my arms!”

I turned to face the person with the voice and I was honestly stunned by what I saw.

There was a beautiful girl that stood before me. Her eyes were an amazing hazel and freckles sprayed across her face like someone flicked paint at her. Her dark brown and gorgeous hair was inside a ponytail that was wavy and mesmerizing. It was needless to say that I stood there like I had just seen an angel. 

The girl looked equally surprised to see me, but that isn't too odd for me. I could tell that she was a mix of confused, relieved, and flustered at me as well. I could hide my blush under the mask thank god, but a small bit of pink was starting to appear on her face. Before we could stare at each other for much longer, I picked up the small black kitten much to its displeasure.

“Is this your cat?” I asked.

“Oh yes, well sort of.” She answered. “I take care of her but she isn't mine.”

The small kitten struggled in my hands and continued to yell her frustrations to Ra himself.

“Do you have a name for them yet?”

“We-well no but…” She took another look at my icey blue eyes again and her blush only worsened. 

“Uh… I’m Abigail Dementia, or just Abby.” She said and put out her hand in a hand just as suddenly as she changed the topic. I put the cat in my other arm and shook it.

“Kai Eternity, though you probably already guessed that.” Abigail looked surprised and I knew I had guessed her thoughts spot on.

“Quite the ce-celebrity aren’t you?” Abigail tried to put on a veneer of annoyance but it utterly fell apart. The cat’s anger grew by the second and now it was looking at Abigail like she was plotting all of the ways that she could kill the human who ruined her entire existence. I handed the cat to her and we stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. The skies had turned gray and I thought we might get rain soon. 

“Well I uh, gotta go soon.” I said with a bit of a stutter in my voice. Abby looked sad but she nodded. 

“I’ll see you soon then?” She asked. I took another look into those eyes of hers and nodded.

“See ya, bye.”

I walked down the bridge towards the school and Abby met another person not far behind. Unfortunately I couldn't really stop what I heard next.

“Hey Abby,” Said a different student. “Did you find out who the vampire could be yet?”

“No, I’ve just been gathering information on students. There's been no suspects yet but I’m sure some will come up.” She replied.

A frown came on my face. Of course there was someone hunting a vampire. I hadn't been as subtle as I thought. I took off my face mask for a moment and took in all the smells in the area. My fangs where my canines would be if I was normal were as sharp as ever.

The reason why I’m so strange and feared is a simple reason.

I’m a vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you have any thoughts feeling or even criticism then feel free to write a comment.


End file.
